


hearts are the hardest lift of all

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, Con Artists, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Relax, Kira, you’ll do fine,” Allison said in a way that Kira knew was supposed to be reassuring, but wasn’t really getting the job done. “You did great when we practiced at home and if you don’t do great here…” A pause, which Kira found equally not reassuring. “I promise I’ll steal you out of jail.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts are the hardest lift of all

**Author's Note:**

> written for Teen Wolf Polyamory Saturday's 'teamwork' theme and also for the allison/kira/lydia square on my [teen wolf bingo card](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/125958924838/and-while-im-on-heres-my-card-for-the-teen-wolf) / a leverage au based on the prompt “'what do you mean i didnt try to pick-pocket you your butt is just amazing’ au” from [this tumblr post](http://aphtexts.tumblr.com/post/111600301960/aus-i-really-really-want)

“Relax, Kira, you’ll do fine,” Allison said in a way that Kira knew was supposed to be reassuring, but wasn’t really getting the job done. “You did great when we practiced at home and if you don’t do great here…” A pause, which Kira found equally not reassuring. “I promise I’ll steal you out of jail.”

Everything was so much simpler when she was just expected to hack. Granted, she was expected to hack everything from financial records, identities, surveillance footage, and a million other things just to keep the team off the map and the jobs running smoothly, but those were a breeze for Kira. She’d never signed on to grift or steal or mastermind, so how did she end up on the street, her van nowhere in sight, and Allison’s voice coaching her through the comm?

Okay, that won a smile out of Kira. And a laugh, which she could hear reciprocated through her earbud. With the slight reprieve in her anxiety, she focused on what Allison had taught her. A few deep breaths and her eyes were back on the target, who Kira had admittedly been tailing for over two streets, trying to work up the nerve to start her approach. Another breath in, another breath out, and she sped up.

Allison, all business now, was on her immediately with critique. “More natural. Stop fast-walking.”

Fighting the urge to turn and find Allison where she was tailing her in the van, Kira adjusted herself. Hands swinging the right amount, pace the right speed, and then she was a step behind her target.

“Remember, move when she moves so she doesn’t feel the lift.” Allison’s voice was quiet over the earbud, full of the same anticipation it always was before they got to steal something.

A step closer and, just as she was about to move past the woman, her arm snaked around to her back pocket and lifted the wallet. She was home free, in the clear, until her arm barely—and just barely, it was so slight, honestly—she brushed against their back.

Before she could even begin to think about escape, she felt her arm locked tight in a grip. Allison sighed over the comm and Kira prepared herself for the worst.

“Did you just try to steal my wallet?”

A laugh came strangled and panicked out of Kira’s mouth. “Me? Try to steal your wallet?” She gestured to herself and laughed again, as if that was the most ridiculous idea she’d ever heard, as if she didn’t have the wallet in question stuffed up her sleeve. “No, no, I was just… admiring your incredible ass.” At that, Kira could hear a very exasperated groan from Allison, who was no doubt three streets or more away by now, but all she could do was laugh.

“It looks like we need to work on your grifting, as well as your stealing.” Lydia rolled her eyes, although Kira could tell she was fighting off laughter herself. She conceded a grin and took Kira’s hand in her own. “Come on,” she said before pulling her lightly in the direction they’d been heading before the botched robbery attempt.

Scanning the street before them, Kira’s gaze met with Allison’s where she was waiting for them at the opposite crosswalk. “Where to?” she asked just as the light changed and Allison crossed over from her street to theirs.

“You and Allison just tried to rob me, I think the least you can do is buy your girlfriend a drink.” Lydia smiled at her again and Kira couldn’t help but think that she would mess up a lift any time just to end up like this, with both her girlfriends smiling at her. Which, actually, was not very romantic at all considering messing up a lift could get them all tossed in jail or something.

“Actually, Lydia, I think you’re buying.” Allison said, holding up Lydia’s wallet, which Kira had discreetly slipped her when she’d joined them a moment before.

Lydia snatched it out of her hand and glared while Allison and Kira grinned at each other. When Kira looked back to her after getting a congratulatory kiss on the cheek from Allison, her expression had softened. “I guess you didn’t do too badly after all,” Lydia said as Allison took Kira’s other hand and they all resumed walking down the street.

“Too badly?” Kira scoffed. She held up both of her hands, still linked with both of theirs. “Looks like I managed to steal both of your hearts.” A grin spread across her face, proud both of her first semi-successful lift and of the horrible joke she’d just inflicted upon her girlfriends.

They both groaned their disapproval and dropped her hands before stepping ahead of her, linking arms, and speeding towards the bar.

“Also, I’d like to see either of you try to hack something!” Kira called out, rushing forward and breaking in between them. They were laughing, the sun was just slipping below the horizon, Kira was completely in love with them both, and it was like a scene out of a fucking movie it was so perfect, but something was bothering her.

“Seriously though, why don’t any of you ever have to try my job?”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/130873236388/title-hearts-are-the-hardest-lift-of-all-word) on my tumblr!


End file.
